


All I Can Do Is Burn

by PitchBitch7



Series: Scorbus Stories [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Scorbus, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PitchBitch7/pseuds/PitchBitch7
Summary: Albus was fucked. Beyond fucked. He had a secret. A secret he couldn’t even trust with himself, much less anyone else.He was in love with Scorpius.Scorpius. His best friend who was supposed to be his nemesis-since-birth because of some stupid feud of their fathers’ that had nothing to do with the two of them.Of course he was. That was just his dumb luck. Because his life wasn’t shit enough.Or the one where Albus is an idiot in love and finally tells Scorpius how he feels.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Series: Scorbus Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545211
Comments: 12
Kudos: 233





	All I Can Do Is Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is only the first piece in a series of Scorbus one-shots that can be read as stand alone or an entire work! Coming out stories and smut to follow!

Albus was fucked. Beyond fucked. He had a secret. A secret he couldn’t even trust with himself, much less anyone else.

He was in love with Scorpius.

Scorpius. His best friend who was _supposed_ to be his nemesis-since-birth because of some stupid feud of their fathers’ that had nothing to do with the two of them.

Of course he was. That was just his dumb luck. Because his life wasn’t shit enough.

And all because of stupid fucking Scorpius and his stupid fucking tongue. No, nothing like that. (_Well, not yet at least_, Albus thought.) No. Scorpius has this stupid, silly, not at all heartbreaking thing he did with his tongue after he laughed. He would laugh, and then just absentmindedly run his stupid pink tongue over his stupid white teeth. Stupid! But that was it. Scorpius probably didn’t even realize he did it. Al had never even noticed it before until one night in the common room. They were in front of the fire, it was late but neither of them had the heart to go to bed. It was Astoria’s birthday. Scorpius’s mum. He was an open book mostly, especially with Albus, except when it came to his mum. She was a beautiful secret he held with every breath. That night however, he was in a rare form (and maybe just a teensy bit drunk) and just poured out stories for Albus. He laughed while recanting how his mother would tell the story of how Draco, Scorpius’s father, had fainted flat out when Scorpius was born, then he did the stupid tongue thing, and that was it. Albus was done for.

But how was he going to tell him?

Should he tell him? What if it ruined their friendship? What if Scorpius hated him for it? Or worse, _what if it worked? _Perish the thought. But Al had made up his mind. You weren’t the son of Harry fucking Potter (as much as everyone just _loved_ to remind you) without learning to take a few risks. And besides, the hols we’re coming up and if he didn’t tell Scorpius before Christmas break, he never would and Scorpius would always remain Albus’s big _What if? _Albus was going to tell him. Now. Risks be damned.

❧

Albus entered the common room, palms sweating profusely. A wonderful foreshadowing for budding first love. He didn’t even know if Scorpius was in their room or not, or anyone else. (Salazar forbid they had an audience to this disaster.) He paused outside their door, certain anyone inside could hear his heart beating through the rough wood. He took a breath, and he walked in.

Fortune (or rather _mis_-fortune) was in his favour. Scorpius was in their dormitory. Alone. With Albus. Folding laundry of all things. Albus almost laughed. Of course the house-elves couldn’t fold Scorpius’s trousers _just right _the way he liked them so he wasted his free time doing it himself. Typical.

“Oh, hello then, Ally. Aren’t you supposed to be in muggle studies or something?” Scorpius asked, like he didn’t already know.

“I dropped out second week. Only took it because Aunt Hermione all but threatened Azkaban if I didn’t. Said it was important for all wizarding children, like my dad didn’t grow up with a bunch of muggles.” Albus struggled with the words, trying to prolong the entire reason he was here.

“Well, I’m sure she’s right. Muggles _are_ fascinating. Did you know that...”

“Cory. I need to talk to you.” Albus interrupted. It was now or never.

“Ok sure, did you need help in transfiguration again? Your cauldron _was_ rather good, Ally Cat, even if it did still hoot. And the feathers...” Scorpius rarely took a breath when he was talking and you could never get a word in. Albus just fell again and again.

“Cory. I need to talk to you.” He repeated. “And I need you to just listen, yeah? Just listen. This is important.” Scorpius nodded, finally catching Albus’s tone. Fuck, why was he so close? They were barely an arm’s length from each other, Scorpius having come around his bed when Albus had walked in. Fuck. Albus could _smell_ him. That candy-shop scent that perpetually hung around Scorpius like a cloud of candyfloss and that unmistakable smell that was just Scorpius. Fuck fuck fucking fuck. Merlin, Morgana, and bloody fucking Salazar. Albus was surprised the pulse in his veins wasn’t all but hitting Scorpius in the face. He stared at a piece of fluff that had wormed it’s way into Scorpius’s snowy fringe. He almost giggled.

Albus was going mad.

He blinked a few times and shook his head slightly. What was the old song his dad and aunt had been playing and laughing at? Put your head in the game? Set your head to the game? Albus decided maybe he needed to see Madame Pomfrey later if he was thinking about his dad’s choice of music. (_Muggle_ music at that! As if!) Scorpius was still waiting, bless him. Albus took another steadying breath and...he jumped.

“I need to tell you something but I don’t want it to ruin the way things are between us. You’re my best friend, the best of me and you mean more to me anything but I’ve got to tell you something. I’ve thought and thought on it but I owe it to you and myself to tell you, and even if it ruins everything then fine because I told you and at least I’ll _know_, even if you hate me at least I’ll know because that is the worst, not knowing and I don’t think I could live with myself if I never knew one way or the other and I’ve got to get my head in the game (Ahh! That’s it!) and you...”

Fuck. Again. Now Albus was the one babbling. He felt drunk, like the one time in a rare moment of brotherly camaraderie, James and he had broke into their parents’ lot of firewhiskey. His hands were shaking like mad (maybe he really would visit Madame Pomfrey) and his mouth felt dry. Focus! He spoke again before he could let himself think anymore.

“I’m in love with you. Completely. And that’s fine if you don’t feel the same way, hell, I don’t even know if you’re gay, I don’t even know if _I’m_ gay, but I had to tell you, you understand _I had to tell you. _And I...errr...” _Fuck it._ Albus thought. _I’m already this far gone_. “And I just had to do this at least once in my life.”

He closed that too close but not close enough distance between them and crushed his mouth against Scorpius’s. He heard an intake of breath but he was too drunk on everything happening to even realize if it had come from him or the slightly taller (four inches, damn him) enigma that he was pressed against. Scorpius’s lips were pillow-soft against his and they worried Albus more than anything else. They were warm and slightly sticky, thanks to the toffee he had no doubt been sneaking before Albus had came in and....

Albus jumped back like he’d been electrocuted. Scorpius, who had remained silent all throughout Albus’s blithering confession, opened his stormy grey eyes and stared at Albus like he too had been electrocuted, mouth agape.

“S...s...sorry. I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. I shouldn’t have done that I’m so sorry.” Albus choked. And then...he ran.

❧

Two weeks. Two weeks since the greatest worst day of Albus Potter’s young life. Not his first kiss, but the first one that had _mattered_ because it had been with Cory. Scorpius, his best friend, love of his life, his soulmate, person Albus was currently avoiding like dragon pox. He hadn’t given Scorpius the chance to reject him afterwards or in fact, any chance at all since then. Albus was out of the dormitory before Scorpius could wake up in the mornings, he strolled in at the last possible second to any class they shared together and lingered afterwards pretending to chat to professors, he avoided the common room and dormitory as much as possible, anything he could to keep Scorpius at bay. And it was pretty damm obvious Scorpius had something to say. He had all but built a fire and sent smoke signals hurling across the grounds. Even Lily, Albus’s baby sister and best friend second only to Scorpius, had said something when they were sitting under the trees by the lake. (Albus had been spending more time with her in a futile attempt to take his mind off his infuriating blonde.) But Albus couldn’t face Scorpius. He just couldn’t. He had kissed his best friend! Without consent at that! He professed his undying love! He had thought he could deal with the rejection because at least he had taken a chance but...

Albus sighed, finally spotting the book he’d been searching for the last twenty minutes. It was on a shelf above his head, inches out of reach. Maybe if he stretched just a little bit more...

A pale, sleek hand jutted out and snatched it.

Albus spun and found stormy grey eyes meeting his own. Scorpius had finally caught up to him. And he was pissed. Scorpius was _never_ pissed. He never cursed, was never violent, was opposite to Albus every way. Light to Albus’s dark. Literally. Albus had never seen him like _this_, had never seen _that_ look in Scorpius’s eyes. It was burning Albus from the inside out. It was..._hot_.

Albus was trapped between Scorpius’s lean body and the bookcase behind him. Albus could feel Scorpius’s breath mist across his face.

_Fuck_.

“Don’t even think about it Albus Severus. You owe me.” Scorpius knew Albus was about to bolt. Or vomit. Or feint. The jury was still out. Albus sighed. Might as well. “Look,” he said, “I said I was sorry and I really am. I can’t say much more than that, I made a mistake alright? I shouldn’t have said anything and I certainly shouldn’t have kissed you without your permission and I just fucked up. Please for the love of magic just please, _please_, forget it ever happened, yeah?, and we’ll just move on.”

“How about _you_ shut up and just listen this time, yeah?” Scorpius’s eyes shot daggers as he let the book fall from his hand. “What if I don’t want to just ‘move on’? What if I don’t want to forget it ever happened? What if I want to remember it every bloody second for the rest of time? What if I feel exactly the same way you idiotic wanker?” And then _Scorpius_ was kissing _him_ before Albus could even process what the living fuck had just happened. And it was nothing like their first kiss. This was hot and angry, rough even, as Albus’s head hit the bookcase at his back. (He didn’t care. He was already too dizzy to stand anyway.) Scorpius’s hand was hot on his cheek, his lips hot on Albus’s, his body hot in all those tiny, lovely places they happened to brush against Albus’s. Hot, hot, _hot_.

_Merlin_, Albus thought. _All I can do is burn._

Voldemort could’ve been resurrected and tap-dancing naked beside them, bollocks swinging, and Albus would’ve never known. He didn’t even know his name anymore to be honest. All he knew were Scorpius’s hands, and lips, and heat. Scorpius swiped that _fucking tongue _across Albus’s bottom lip and Albus moaned into Scorpius’s mouth, falling, falling, _falling_.

_Scorpius_.

Scorpius broke the kiss suddenly.

“Wh...” Albus started.

Then pain as Scorpius’s burning hand connected with his face.

“Why the _FUCK_ would you blurt out you love me, kiss every last breath out of me, and then _NOT FUCKING TALK TO ME FOR TWO FUCKING WEEKS?_” Scorpius’s nostrils flared. “I damned near almost wrote my _FATHER_ to ask him what in Salazar’s name I should possibly do in this idiotic situation you put us in! My _FATHER_ Albus! _FOR BOY ADVICE!_ He doesn’t even know..._FUCK_! You didn’t even give me the chance to _KISS YOU BACK!_ Do you know how long I’ve waited to kiss you and you had it _SO PERFECT_ AND THEN YOU JUST FUCKING LEAVE! WE COULD’VE DAMN NEAR SHAGGED BY NOW!!!”

“Holy shit.”

“Shhhhhhh!” Came from around them.

Scorpius suddenly seemed to remember he was shouting about snogging (and shagging!) another bloke in the middle of the library. He cleared his throat and took a slow breath in. Albus stood petrified.

“You...like...me too?” Albus blinked slowly, dazed and drunk and dumb.

Scorpius’s eyes disappeared into the back of his head. “I _love_ you too, you empty-headed shit,” he corrected.

“So...so...we’re boyfriends now, yeah? You and me? We’re a thing?” Albus smiled.

Scorpius couldn’t help but smile back. “Well, yeah, obviously. I’d like that very much.”

Albus’s smile hurt, he couldn’t breathe. He hoped Scorpius wasn’t angry enough still to just let him fall when he fainted here shortly.

Scorpius loved him too. Scorpius wanted to be _boyfriends_. Albus was over the moon. He could sing! (Salazar forbid.)

Albus grabbed that sleek white hand in his own and felt it tremble oh so slightly. Surely, Scorpius wasn’t _nervous?_ Albus couldn’t stop smiling. He reached up to steal another kiss from his boyfriend. (BOYFRIEND!)

Scorpius smiled against Albus’s lips. “Maybe a library isn’t exactly the place for two new boyfriends to have the kiss they deserve.”

Albus’s heart sped up even faster. (Was that possible?) “Yeah. Yeah. Alright. But I really do need this book so just give me a minute yeah?”

Scorpius laughed and there it was. That stupid tongue thing that had started this big, beautiful mess. “What’s a minute, Ally Cat? We’ve only got forever.”


End file.
